


A tribute

by DrugsRUs



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: This isn't story, This is a tribute.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A tribute

Scout wasn't going to admit it, but he missed Soldier. The man was crazy, but he was what kept the base mood light, with his bad jokes and even worse sense of humor. He took back all the insults he ever had about him.

Demo missed his best bud. They had good times, they went out for ribs, drinks, and even went to a baseball game. He was the closest thing to a friend that Demo had ever had. In honor, poured the scotch he so loved onto his grave.

Heavy was a simple man. He wanted nothing else but the best for his family. But while Soldier did not like Russians, he still had a soft spot for Heavy. And Heavy would never admit it, but he was grieving for Soldier.

Engineer hadn't had the best time with soldier, after all, he build things, and Soldier liked to take them down. But Soldier was someone no one could forget. except maybe Medic. 

  
Medic admitted it, Soldier was a good man. And he lost a experiment. (C'mon, we all know medic would be like that.

Sniper liked Soldier, although he was a bit crazy and patriotic. 

Spy had no qualms with missing soldier. The man was a good soldier, and spy could respect that.

Amen, Rick may. 

May you rest in peace.

Or, if you want, teach angels how to rocket jump.


End file.
